


Earth is ours now

by WolfFromMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk Strider narrating so obviously, Multi, T cause laungage, Teen Angst, also the ot4 isn’t really mentioned so if you got problems with that you can read this no prob, mentioned character death offscreen, superherostuck kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: The Destroyer of Universes came, so the Earth gave her children powerful gifts to stop him before he destroyed life as we know it. He came. We lost. We were ready to fight back. But he never returned.Welcome to the world after the Apocalypse.





	Earth is ours now

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an extensive superherostuck au I got but you’ll know nothing about it and that’s my intention in this fic. Just enjoy the boy being dramatic

The Destroyer of Universes came, so the Earth gave her children powerful gifts to stop him before he destroyed life as we know it. He came. We lost. We were ready to fight back. But he never returned.

  
Welcome to the world after the Apocalypse.

  
Your name is Dirk Strider and you think you should find a better name for it.

  
However, if you had a better way to describe your existence other than “clone of an evil scientist gone wrong due to an intervention of the closest thing you have to Hal 9000 in this Earth” you’d also appreciate it very much.

  
All your other “friends” (aka the dream team reunited to defeat the Second Coming and that barely knows each other at all) have similar stories and it feels like you plunged yourself into this crazy bullshit in media res.

  
Which... Is something you’ve kinda felt since you were born so... Yeah.

  
Back to the topic at hand, there’s a whole titanic dilemma about weapons who can’t be used anymore (no Jake don’t kid yourself, we’re weapons and we are not even gonna get fired) but that’s not how you roll.

  
You keep moving.

  
That’s what you always do.

  
Which doesn’t make a lot of sense, cause you’re basically weeks old.

  
And yet look and feel sixteen.

  
Such fuckery, as your big bro would say.

  
Yeah you’re calling Dave your bro cause you’re not touching that semi clone horseshit with a ten-foot-pole.

  
So bro. Big bro. He seems cool with it.

  
He actually seems... Very cool. Very fucked up too. But aren’t we all.

  
You picked up the ironic schtick from him and it seems to work, so.

  
Anyway with nothing else to do, as the Beta generation (gov’s nomenclature, not yours) discuss the procedure, you start to hang out with the other “Alphas”.

  
You instantly like them. Maybe if you believed in that fantasy Jane’s pulling all the time about fate and a bigger picture (even though she doesn’t seem to believe it herself half the time) you could justify the instant confidence and trust that grows among you.

  
Apparently, it happened with your bro and his friends too.

  
But they seem to be... Far more involved with each other than you want to be with Roxy or Jane.

  
You just skipped Jake intentionally but that’s another horseshit you’re not touching. Nope. Fuck that noise.

  
But yeah, you get to hang out and talk and eat ice cream like a regular teenager.

  
And there’s a part of you that thinks that you may have not had that. That, in some fucked up way, you shouldn’t have this.

That you should have fought and died, like your brother did plenty of times.

  
You feel tempted to raise a middle finger to the sky at this, but the feeling fades soon 

  
So you lay down.

  
And try not to overthink too much.

  
And angst about your unrequited crush and the fact that you keep walking on your big bro and his other three significant others when they’re all tangled up in each other’s space. God.

  
Basically, you’re a teen.

  
That’s such a revolutionary thought.


End file.
